Two of a Kind
by Raine Windwhisper
Summary: Harry faces Ginny, and well... you will have to read it won't you... Set to Deuces are Wild by Aerosmith. yes song fic and Part 4 of 4 in my All the Cards series...


Two of a Kind

Song fic Deuces are wild From Aerosmith Big Ones track 10.

**Ah, I love to look into your big brown eyes**

Harry stood in the doorway of the Burrow's kitchen, watching as Ginny flipped through paperwork. Hermione had literally fallen over in exhaustion looking over the records. Ron had carried her up to Ginny's room about an hour before. He sighed, running a hand through his hair never taking his gaze from the slender young woman with long red hair.

**They talk to me and seem to hypnotize**

She paused only long enough to take a sip of her fizzy soda pop. He licked his lips as he watched hers form around the straw she had stuck down in the can. As she set the can back down on the rough wooden table, her brown eyes flicked upwards and met his gaze. He felt himself shiver as her eyes drank him in. 'Breaking up with her is the best thing I could have done, she will be safe,' he thought, trying to convince himself that this was the only way to keep her safe from Voldemort's clutches.

**They say the things nobody dares to say**

He felt his body reacting as her gaze bored into his. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood. She gave him one last meaningful look before returning to her work. Hermione and Ginny were still trying to find the elusive R.A. B. and so far hadn't had any success. Papers were piled around the table, they were generously provided by Headmistress McGonagall. The enrollment records from the last forty years to Hogwarts, once carefully organized now lay in haphazard piles scattered over the table and a few lying in the floor.

**I love you 'cause your Deuces Are Wild**

**Like a double shot of love is so fine**

**I been lovin' you since you was a child, girl**

Harry's thoughts traveled back to his second year at Hogwarts. Ginny was in her first year then, and he knew she had been harboring a massive infatuation with him. They had grown up together and he wasn't exactly sure at what point his feelings of brotherly love had changed into the ferocious beast that kept his heart beating. His feelings toward her were certainly not the kind one would have for a sibling. He longed to once more run his hand through her long red locks, and kiss her rose petal soft lips. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe. 'This will keep her safe,' he reasoned. His inner voice argued with him, speaking about how much he loved her. The voice was certainly not being quiet and was definitely giving him trouble.

**'Cause you and me are two of a kind**

Harry knew that if he asked, maybe even if he didn't, that Ginny would fight along side him for as long as it took to vanquish the Dark Lord. He knew that she would be a fierce warrior for the Order. 'NO!' he yelled inwardly, 'I will NOT let that happen. I love her too much. I will not let him take her away from me. I will not lose someone else to his hate. First my parents, then Sirius, not Ginny.' " Please, not Ginny." She was looking up at him worriedly, and he realized he had spoken out loud.

**Ah, like deja vú I feel like I've been here**

"I am going whether you say I can or not. You are not my father. He may be dead now. He would want me to fight. I'm GOING!" Ginny yelled in his face, her small frame shaking with anger.

Harry sighed, they had been over this at least a hundred times, and she would never back down. Since Arthur had been missing, Molly was always crying, and was very incoherent. Her wails could be heard through out the house and were grating on Harry's nerves. Finally losing his fragile grip on his self control, he turned and screamed back at her. "I can't protect you and fight him too! I can't make sure you are safe and kill him! Can't you understand that?"

"I understand that it is not your choice to make. It is mine. I don't need you to protect me. This isn't a fairy tale and I am no damsel in distress," she roared, clenching her fists tightly at her sides.

**Or somewhere else but you've been always near**

The battle raged on. Several members of the Order lay dead in the field, but so did many more Death Eaters. Harry stepped over the twisted corpse that was, up until a few moments ago, Mundungus Fletcher. He was careful not to tread on the body.

His gaze swept the yard for Ginny, finally finding a flash of long red hair in the distance. He watched, smiling as she dispatched two Death Eaters with skill and ease.

Harry, by instinct, knew that it was time for the final battle. He turned and headed up the steps of Riddle Manor and in through the front door.

**It's you that's in my dreams I'm begging for**

Over an hour later, Harry emerged wounded but alive.

"HARRY!" He heard Hermione scream. "HARRY!"

'Wait a second, that's not joy in her voice. That's… fear?'

His head snapped up to see Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all crouched around a petite form lying on the ground.

"NO!" he screamed, running toward the Weasleys. "NO! GINNY!"

**I love you 'cause your Deuces Are Wild, girl**

**Like a double shot of love is so fine**

His mind raced, 'It can't be Ginny, it just can't be. Please don't let her be dead!' His heart was racing as his worst fear was playing out before him.

**I been lovin' you was a child, girl**

**'Cause you and me are two of a kind**

He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees beside her. She was coughing and blood was pouring from her mouth.

He grabbed her, pulling her into his lap.

"Ginny," he said softly.

She looked up into his eyes.

**Ah, I love to look into your big brown eyes**

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry!"

**They talk to me and seem to hypnotize**

**They say the things nobody dares to say**

"Ginny don't! Stay with me, Ginny, no!" he patted her face gently as her eyes began to close.

"Someone HELP me!" he screamed, feeling as if his soul was ripping out of his body. "Please HELP ME!"

Ginny uttered one more choked breath, and went entirely still.

**And I'm not about to let you fly away**

Harry brushed her hair out of her face gingerly and pulled her body against him as his tears began to fall.

**I really love you little girl**

**I don't need to explain**

**I love you 'cause your Deuces Are Wild, girl**

**Like a double shot of love is so fine**

**I been lovin' you since you was a child, girl**

**'Cause you and me are two of a kind**

_A/N: I know, I know why did Ginny have to die? So sad. So sad... I just had to let it go this way... I originally had her living, but it didnt fit. it just didnt. Please tell me what you think of it! I love reviews!_


End file.
